Selling my soul
by Macabre Poet
Summary: Can someone really love someone so much that they are willing to sell their soul for them? A/U Pls read and review


Hi everyone, it's me again! This is my new fanfic so I hope you guys can read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters. I also don't own the song 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan.  
  
"Dialogue" 'Thoughts'  
  
Selling my soul By Torah  
  
All was solemn and silent. Only the tranquil sound of the piano brought a bit of light to the heavy atmosphere.  
  
In the arms of the angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort here  
  
"She was a daughter, a sister, a friend. She was the purest of souls. Regardless of what appearance, ethnicity, background, she welcomed and gave compassion to those around her. She lit our lives with her music from the heart and touched our souls with her voice. I know that she will continue singing to us always, even from heaven."  
  
You're so tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
It don't make no difference  
  
Escaping one last time, it's easier to believe  
  
In this sweet madness, oh, this glorious sadness  
  
That brings me to my knees  
  
"Aoshi.I can't let her go. Please tell me that she'll come back. Please." Misao pleaded to Aoshi, who was sitting next to her. "I don't want her to go!"  
  
"Koishi.she's gone..but she'll always be here with you. Misao, let it out, cry. just cry, cry until you can't cry anymore. It'll help"  
  
Aoshi wrapped his arms around Misao protectively.  
  
"Aoshi-sama." Misao sobbed into the loving arms of her lover. "I miss. (sob).you so.(sob). so much"  
  
"That's it. It's okay. I'm here for you." Aoshi soothed Misao and tightened his arms around her. Misao's tears seeped through Aoshi's crow coloured shirt. He could feel the wetness but he didn't care because something else was on his mind- Kenshin.  
  
***  
  
"Sano, how's Megumi coping?"  
  
"She's been silent since the funeral. She won't talk or cry. All these emotions building up inside isn't healthy. I think it's going to brim over soon, as soon as the trigger is pulled. I hope she lets it all out soon, I am so worried about her. She insists on acting strong all the time. " Sano sighed. "So, how's Misao handling it?  
  
"All right. This had a really big impact on her, but she's recovering though she's still emotionally fragile."  
  
Sano exhaled loudly. "Well, the girls are not too bad off. Now, I'm just worried about Kenshin."  
  
"Kenshin.I haven't seen him at all. He wasn't at the funeral or at the burial. I don't know where he is or how he is?"  
  
"I hope he doesn't go and do something stupid."  
  
"Yeah." Aoshi heaved a sigh.  
  
'Kenshin, where are you?'  
  
***  
  
Heavy clouds weighed down the sky. Water gushed out from the giant faucet. The helter-skelter of glass sharpnels. Rain and tears combined as the statue stood in front of an angel. One could mistaken that the angel was alive while the statue was concrete. The angel sat with crossed legs on a marble slab, holding a harp. Her hair cascaded down one shoulder. A smile. A serene expression. A face full of life.  
  
The statue stood. Red hair plastered to the skull from the water. No expression. No longer the twinkle in his once reflective amethyst eyes.  
  
Then the effigy spoke.  
  
"I am so sorry I never told you how I felt. And now it's too late." You could hear him say quietly.  
  
At that moment, his knees gave out and he slumped onto his knees imprinting the soggy verdant ground. He repeated what he had said before, but this time howled out his words.  
  
"I am so sorry, please give me another chance. I'll do anything to see you again and I swear I will confess that I love you a million times."  
  
Pleading to the angel, he sat and waited for a reply. And so there he knelt through the night.  
  
*** In the arms of the angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
Oh, you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
The fire swayed to the music, varying the intensity of light in the room. The comforting melody was played and sung with all emotions- sadness, remorse, loneliness and anger.  
  
Kenshin felt his voice trembled as tears threatened to flood out like lava from a volcano.  
  
His hands, slender and delicate floated across the ivory keys, leaving a trail of reverberation. He felt as if a load had been lifted out of his body after pouring out the mixed emotions.  
  
Kenshin sighed and got up from the piano bench and tiredly flopped onto one of the white leather armchairs. It was a cosy room filled with white and cream coloured furniture, which whiteness was softened by the glow from the fire. The large windows were covered by the white curtains, secluding him from the rest of the lively world.  
  
Kenshin watched the fire waltzing in the fireplace.  
  
Suddenly, the fire flared up angrily, startling Kenshin.  
  
'What.?"  
  
Then he felt the presence of something evil lurking in the room. His eyes were slit wide and specks of amber matching the fire could be seen.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself" Kenshin slowly and cautiously moved towards the sakabatou, which hung over the mantle, while scanning the room for the intruder.  
  
The malicious force began to encircle him. With one swift movement Kenshin grabbed the sakabatou off the hook and unsheathed it, gripping the handle so tight his knuckles turned white. He calmed his nerves and concentrated to locate the source which was radiating the wicked vibes.  
  
"Put your weapon down, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." A deep voice chuckled.  
  
Kenshin abruptly swung around. The tip of the sakabatou pointed at the chin of a mysterious figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin demanded. He couldn't tell whether the person was frightened or surprised since a hood covered his face. His body was blanketed by a thick black cloak. He wasn't large built or tall, in fact he was around Kenshin's height. Kenshin could feel Goosebumps forming on his skin due to the eerie vibrations the trespasser emitted. The deep voice spoke again, answering Kenshin's question.  
  
"I'm someone who can give you what you want, as soon as you lower your weapon."  
  
"You can't give me anything."  
  
"Oh really! What if I said I could give you Kaoru?"  
  
End of chapter one  
  
So how is it? Weird? Confusing? Bad? Please review and tell me. Should I continue? 


End file.
